Kelerius
The Kelerius are four-armed sapients whose homeworld has a higher level of gravity then most planets. Despite their fierce appearance, Kelerius are good-hearted beings and are very supportive of their allies. Kelerius have a particularly good relationship with the Slonoska, and the two races are still close allies with one another to this day. Both the Kelerius and the Slonoska are active members of UFCL, a democratic alliance of sapient races. A notable Kelerius is Capitara, a freedom fighter for the Zolacian Liberation Front, and partnered with a Slonoska by the name of Slasher. Background History When the Kelerius first reached their steller age, the Kelerius soon took notice of a not too distant planet which showed signs of intelligent life. The Kelerius sent radio signals toward the distant planet, and were delighted to get a response back. From then on, the Kelerius wondered and dreamed about these neighbors, and over the years it took for each message to pass between the two worlds, the two races developed a close friendship, both coincidentally arriving at their own stellar ages at roughly the same time. The two species expressed desires to meet one another, and to this effect both races shared newfound technologies with the other, so that they may one day meet each other on still-equal ground. [[image:Kelerius MS Sprite.png|frame|In Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story.]] After roughly 500 years, both races found themselves ready for properly sustained interstellar flight, communicating this to their neighbor and setting up an exact, mathematical date at which point to head towards the other species' homeworld, with the coordinates given. With that, the two races waited for the time to pass and when it came time, launched their Greeting Ships towards one another. It would not be long before the two races met in the middle, halfway between each species' homeworld. The two races were very happy to finally meet another alien species, and not just any but the first they had ever encountered. The Kelerius were formerly introduced at this celestial greet-and-meet to the Slonoska, a species of sapients with a blade like structure in the place of a head. By the end of the meeting, the races had become cemented in a lifelong friendship and formed their own small Empire, consisting of just their two races. Centuries later they would be stumbled upon by the UFCL, who came to know that despite their fearsome appearances they were gentle of heart and soul. Within a decade of discovering the twin races they were invited to formerly join the UFCL. Excited, perhaps even overly so, by the prospect of working together with even more galactic neighbors for the greater good of the universe, they immediately signed up and jumped onboard. In a manner somewhat similar to the Zazlotl-Ghazra allegiance, the Kelerius-Slonoska allegiance usually has one member of each race working alongside the other, as they feel most comfortable around their longtime friends. Notable Members *Capitara: A freedom fighter for the Zolacian Liberation Front. Allies Major Allies *Commati *Paragra *Slonoska *Spelban *Sumatara *Zolacian Enemies Major Enemies *Ghazra *Hydrothi *Isk *Lyssh *Zazlotl Gallery Kelerius New Concept.jpg|Concept art of a Kelerius. Capitara Face Concept.jpg|A close up view of a Kelerius' face; this one belongs Capitara, a freedom fighter in the Zolacian Liberation Front. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:UFCL